Forest
by Ebb
Summary: What Emmett didn’t understand was that Bella wanted him so badly right then, she wouldn’t care if he actually had dislocated both her shoulders..."I want you to … to f—" Rated for smut. virgin!Bella, up-against-a-tree!sex


Bella rolled out of bed slowly. The first thing to register in her mind was that she was sore. Everywhere. Her shoulders burned like somebody tried to yank her arms out of their sockets, her back felt sensitive against her soft sheets, and she knew that it was scratched all over. She had a headache. There were dark purple, finger-shaped bruises around the curves of her hips and shoulders. But the most prominent pain, of course, was between her legs. Walking proved to be an awkward, lopsided affair, and sitting was uncomfortable. When her mind flashed automatically to the source of the discomfort, she found herself making an inadvertent comparison to a baseball bat.

She shook her head, making it reel slightly. The physical pain was just the first to register through her fog of sleep. The emotional pain came after a short delay, but it was so powerful it blocked out the seemingly-inconsequential physical evidence. The bruises, the soreness, everything, were nonexistent compared to the overpowering waves of remorse and guilt that washed over her without remission. She felt like she was suddenly drowning, with no sense of direction toward the surface. It was like the cliff-diving incident all over again, but with no salvation in sight.

--

"Emmett. Emmett…" she gasped through the sudden, sharp pain she felt as her arms were wrenched high above her head, pinned to the rough bark of the tree with just one of Emmett's icy hands. Bella's toes scrambled for leverage against the soft earth but were several inches from touching it. "Ow…" she groaned softly.

The desperate, hungry, terrifying snarl on Emmett's face was suddenly diluted by regret. "Sorry," he growled softly as he lowered her down to the earth.

Bella understood and didn't hold the pain against him. He had perhaps never been with a human, and didn't understand just how fragile Bella was, or how easily he could lift her off the ground. He grabbed her by the thighs and lifted her like a child so she could wrap her legs around his waist. Bella bit back a groan as the action scraped the skin on her back against the tree. She knew that in another few complaints, he would insist it wasn't worth hurting her.

What Emmett didn't understand was that Bella wanted him so badly right then, she wouldn't care if had dislocated both her shoulders.

He crushed his frozen chest against hers.

"Take your shirt off," he instructed coarsely as his mouth found the pulse point buried beneath her jaw and sucked in on it.

It felt phenomenal, almost surreal in its contradiction – wet and curved, complex and alive like any other expert mouth, but cold. His kisses made Bella shiver in delight. His lips were smooth but hard, while his tongue was rough, and where it ran over her skin Bella felt on fire.

Her fingers tried to undo a few buttons of her shirt, but her excitement reduced them to brittle, stiff twigs that couldn't cooperate enough for even the most mundane tasks.

Emmett growled in frustration. His hand found the collar of her shirt and pulled roughly. For a normal man, even a heavy dose of strength would have barely been enough the split the shirt, but Emmett's hands managed to destroy first the buttons, then, with a loud tearing sound, the shirt was split down the middle in the back. His simple tug divided the shirt in half vertically, and after the short sleeves slipped off Bella's arms, the two rags fluttered to the ground. Emmett seemed not to notice just how much damage he had inflicted on the unsuspecting fabric. He kept on sucking on Bella's neck and her earlobe like nothing had happened.

His large hands found her breasts and toyed with them through her bra, and not too gently at that.

Bella's hands snaked over the complex structure of impenetrable muscle just under the skin, resting finally on the stone shoulders. She focused on the rough feel of his hands on her breasts, kneading them harshly, but not painfully.

While he continued his ministrations on her neck, his hands traced the lines of her bra around to the back, where he worked on the clasps. Unfortunately for the bra, Emmett's mind was elsewhere and he couldn't focus. The poor thing was pulled apart violently, the plastic hooks flattening out completely with the force.

The bra hung limply from her chest and Emmett cast it away easily.

But Bella barely noticed any of this. Her mind was elsewhere. All she could take in was the way his mouth felt and the way his hands squeezed her.

"Emmett," she whimpered weakly.

"What?" he taunted.

Bella gasped unevenly a few times. "I want…" she tried, but her voice came out completely hoarse. "I want … you."

Emmett grinned and brought his lips back against hers, just gently touching them together, without kissing her. "You want me to do what?" he teased.

Bella shifted in his arms, and immediately her ass came in contact with his raging erection. Her closed eyes popped open.

"I want you to … to f—" the rest of the sentence was lost in a shudder as Emmett's cool tongue ran over her bottom lip. She felt uncomfortable saying the words anyway, and only started to say them because she knew it was the only way to appease Emmett.

"Go on," he growled against her lips.

"F-fuck. Me." She spoke softly as her eyes fluttered closed. She thrust her hips forward and down, against his erection, trying to get some release.

Emmett's lips crashed onto hers roughly, kissing her breathless. He inhaled slowly through his nose. "You smell so amazing right now."

Bella stiffened but didn't break the kiss. "B-blood?" she muttered against his lips. The stutter was due to her arousal though, not to any nervousness.

Emmett grinned devilishly. "Think more specifically. And lower."

Bella blushed furiously, her lips suddenly more tentative against his.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. One of his hands gripped her hip a little too tightly, and she knew she would bruise but didn't say anything. The other moved down to her center, touching her under her skirt, through her damp panties, just lightly drumming his fingers over the sensitive skin.

Bella shuddered visibly in his arms, like a fragile child in his arms.

With a light popping sound, the fabric broke and fell away in shreds. Emmett's fingers found the sensitive bundle of nerves at her center quickly and easily. He seemed to know just how to manipulate her clitoris to make her moan.

Bella blushed when she heard the sounds that accidentally escaped her mouth, but she didn't dare try to stop him. The pleasure was building in her dangerously, a fantastic, addicting pressure she had never experienced. She suddenly felt a million times more in tune with her body; everywhere Emmett's icy fingers brushed against the thin, delicate membrane of her skin she felt on fire. His hands seemed to linger on her flesh even after he moved them away, making it feel like he had more than two hands. Then suddenly, all the pleasure that had been building in her was torn away, and she was left breathless, as though suddenly cut off from something vital to her.

She panted, hating him for cutting her off so cruelly. Emmett, on the other hand, seemed to find her frustration very amusing. He positioned himself at her opening as he continued to kiss her passionately. She felt the cold, hard head of his penis as it just pressed against her folds. Suddenly she was insane, completely oblivious to everything but his touch. She burned for him to keep going, to make himself a permanent part of her in some way.

"Oh my God, Bella," he breathed between kisses. Apparently, her heat brought on as much excitement to him as his cold touch did to her.

Bella made a sound akin to a soft whimper. She couldn't remember the last time she wanted anything so badly.

"You a virgin?" Emmett whispered.

Bella nodded quickly, a nervous twist pinching her stomach. This is it, she thought to herself. An insignificantly small part of her began to register how much this would mean to her in the future.

Emmett pushed into her slightly. Bella could instantly feel the cold, and, above that, the stretch. She had never encountered anything quite so intrusive before, but surprisingly the pain wasn't unwelcome.

Emmett thrust into her slowly, though without pause. The stretch intensified with each centimeter he slid in. His eyes fluttered closed and he seemed to be concentrating very hard on something. While he moved, Bella felt something tear inside her, a sharp stinging pain as he kept pushing further in. Tears sprang to her eyes but she didn't want him to stop.

Finally, Bella felt his hips against hers. She knew the worst was over. Emmett kissed her jawbone, his cold body everywhere at once, his sweet scent in her nose. It was overpowering – the world was suddenly concentrated into just Emmett and herself. Bella felt a strong pressure on her chest and she only realized then that she hadn't been breathing.

The air rushed into her system in ragged gulps as her heartbeat accelerated to what felt like heart attack mode.

"You okay?"

Bella nodded. "Don't stop," she whispered.

Emmett seemed only too willing to fulfill her request. He began moving inside her, slowly at first, though gaining speed quickly. The pain subsided but the stretch wouldn't ebb completely.

It did start to feel good, though. Like the rising tide, the waves of pleasure at first barely lapped at Bella, but as time passed and Emmett started slamming into her with more force, they rose to full height, crushing her down with brute, unequivocal force.

Moans and gasps filled the air, and Bella almost didn't recognize them as her own.

"Emmett," she moaned softly.

In response, Emmett just pushed harder. His strokes were becoming hard and fast and Bella gasped in response.

Suddenly and without warning, some invisible line had been crossed. It was the last drop in the cup before it overflowed. Bella felt the pleasure that was building inside her suddenly explode at the seams, overflowing in shuddering, overwhelming waves of raw, animal lust. She shook and clutched at Emmett as though he provided some vital support for her.

Just as reality came clicking back together like a multifaceted puzzle, she felt something warm and sticky shoot into her.

Sweat caused her hair to stick to her forehead as she straightened up, wobbly though not in any pain. Emmett supported her as she sat down, and sat with her until she was ready to stand.

The forest was silent to Bella's ears except for her own breathing. She felt happy and sticky inside; a little sleepy. Though she knew of the pain that would invariably come the next morning, both physical and emotional, she ached for the chance to have one night's rest with the new memory.

--

This is my first shot at Twilight fanfiction ... Tell me what you thought! (Even if it was posted a while ago, I'm still interested in hearing feedback!!)


End file.
